Kagamine Confessions
by TheAwesomeOrange
Summary: Len Kagamine has always loved the student body president Rin Kagamine, but so does Rinto. Will this end up a competition to win Rin's heart or were the results already be decided in the beginning?


**A/N: I hate my writing style I suck so bad at it! I don't write I draw, but I suck at that too. I suck at everything aaaauaagha. Cute cute cute Len is so cute as a shy boy secretly loving Rin, but too nervous to confess. Rated for language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything to be honest.**

* * *

**Kagamine Confessions**

**-Day 1 : Attemp 1-**

My heart races as I clinch the note in my hand. Today will be the day I confess my love for Rin Kagamine. All I have to do is walk into the room and hand her the note, she will say she has had the same feelings for me for awhile and then we will get married. My confidence boosts up at my own inner talk. Now I just need to walk in-

"Hey, Rin would you like some help with those," I stop in my tracks, well I guess I haven't even started, but nonetheless I stop and look at the intruder. It was Rinto.

I didn't have any enemies or rivals, but if I had to have one it would definitely be him. He's always tried and steal Rin away from me. Doesn't he understand she's mine! Okay, maybe I am getting a bit ahead of myself, but I have known Rin for a lot longer than he has and there is no way he can have her.

"I can carry these by myself, but thanks for the offer, Rinto," yeah you tell him Rin.

"I insist," Rinto takes two of the boxes Rin had been carrying not too long ago, damn.

"You're too kind, Rinto. I could have carried it by myself," Rin says. However, she doesn't tell him to stop carrying the boxes.

They walk out of the other side of the classroom that I wasn't at. I slide down the wall a bit upset at myself for not entering earlier. Giving her a note was cheesy and cliché after all. I stand back up, dusting off the black pants of the school uniform. I take the crumpled up note and toss it into a nearby trashcan.

You may have won this round Rinto, but I will be the one who wins Rin's heart.

**-Day 2 : Planning-**

My head felt like it was spinning. How could I possibly confess everything to Rin? What if she already liked Rinto or worse they were boyfriend and girlfriend! The thought alone makes me want to pass out on the lunch table.

"You look pale, Len," I look up at my blue haired friend also known as the ice cream nut, Kaito.

"It's nothing," I mumble as I pick at the school lunch I was given. Was this even food?

Kaito chuckles, "now I know something is wrong. Didn't you say you were going to confess your love for Rin yesterday? Did she reject you?" He continued freaking out and even grabbed onto my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Get off me!" I push off his hands and sit back down. "And you're not helping either, Kaito," I sneer. Sometimes he could be really annoying.

Kaito took another bite of his ice cream. How did he even keep it from melting all day till lunch? "Well did you even confess or did you wimp out again," Kaito asks. This time he is a lot calmer about it.

"No, I didn't wimp out," I said quickly trying to keep the last of dignity in tack.

"So you confessed," his face morphing into one of confusion.

"I didn't confess either," I say between my teeth wanting not to admit what did happen.

"So you're a wimp?"

"No, I am not a wimp," I shout as I stand up out of my seat in my rash irritation. Everyone in the lunch room stared at us, more specifically me. I quickly sat back down trying to ignore the stares.

After awhile the rest of the room was filled with chatter. I am glad that Rin didn't have this lunch hour.

"So, you didn't confess and yet you are not a wimp. This doesn't make much sense to me right now," my blue haired friend says before taking another bite of his ice cream.

"Well I was planning on confessing, but Rinto came in and helped Rin with her stuff and they left," I mumble still loud enough for Kaito to hear, though.

"Why didn't you help her with what she was carrying then? That would have been smart," I nod already knowing what I should have done.

Kaito was right, I was a wimp. I was there at least a good twenty minutes before Rinto I could have confessed then and help Rin with her things. At least the latter wouldn't have been too bad.

"Aurgh, what should I do," I say mostly to myself than as a question. If Rinto got to Rin first again I might not have a chance again. I will have to meet her today and tell her, but how? My thoughts seem to run a marathon going in circles around a track repeatedly without ending.

"Well Rin usually stands by the tree in front of the schools main entrance when she doesn't have a student body meet up. You could talk to her then."

"Kaito you're a genius," I exclaim flinging my arms in the air.

"I do have a higher gpa than you, Len. So, of course I am a genius," I lightly punch Kaito in the arm. He could be such a smart ass sometimes. He just had a high gpa because he had more extra curricular classes than I did and it takes real bullshit skill to fail those courses.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. I get up and throw away the mysterious junk that shouldn't even be labeled as food in the trashcan. On my whole way to class I think up scenarios on how it was all going to play out. All of them involved Rin jumping into my arms and telling me to marry her. Okay, maybe I am being over-dramatic, but at least they were all good ones.

**-Day 2 : Attempt 2-**

Just as Kaito said Rin Kagamine was waiting under the tree near the entrance for me. Well, actually she was waiting for her parents, but that's just details. I scan the rest of the area a lot of kids were standing around outside in groups talking to their own friends. I didn't care what they were doing they were unimportant except for _my _Rin. I didn't see Rinto in the crowd, yet, which was like a God send.

Unlike yesterday I couldn't just wait till I was ready to walk those few steps I had to it now before Rinto comes and destroys my plan.

I was so close I could almost, almost touch her hair that would probably feel like sheets of satin running through my fingers. Her bow reminded me of bunny ears. It was just one of her many beauties and reasons why I truly loved her, unlike that Rinto thing.

With new found determination I walk up fully in front of Rin catching her attention enough that she looked up from her phone. "H-hey, R-Rin," shit I stuttered. A man never stutters.

"Hello, Len. Do you need anything," she asks. Her voice was the most melodious thing I have ever heard. It was enchanting like the syrens from mythology.

"N-no. Actually I wanted to t-tell you something," I say once again stuttering. God, why was I so hopeless when it came to Rin.

"What is it," she says. I could just drown in her voice at the moment. I have more pressing matters at hand I tell myself.

"I have been wanting to say this for awhile, but I really l-like y-"

"Yo, Rinny I didn't know student council wasn't meeting today," I ground my teeth in frustration. I was so damn close! I sharply turn my head giving the other blonde my best glare. When did he even get here? I really wanted to take Rinto and make him into a smoothie right about now, but better judgement kept me from doing so. Stupid better judgement.

"And I thought you were supposed to be at tennis practice," I practically growl. I was already acting like an overprotective boyfriend when I barely even told Rin I liked her. I wasn't some creepy yandere guy though. However, previous thoughts may object to that. No, I was and never will be one of those yandere people.

"Hmmn, who's this Rinny," he asks. The sick sweet voice makes me want to gag.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Rinto? And this is Len one of my friends since junior high," she retorts. I hold myself back from first bumping the air. Yeah, Rin is on my side not yours!

"Really, well it's a pleasure to meet you, Len," he says reaching out his hand to shake mine. If Rin wasn't around I would have smacked his hand away and came up with some come back, but she was here so I took his vile hand and shook it. Stupid clip wearing boy.

"We've met before, Rinto. You're in my chemistry lab group," I say as kindly as possible, but it comes a little forced. The grip on our handshake tightens cutting off each others circulation. It seems he has the same idea as me. We were now officially rivals and I was so gonna beat his ass in the ground.

"Well Len, Rinto I have to go now. Maybe you can tell me what you were going to say earlier to me tomorrow," she waves goodbye as she gets into a car and leaves me alone with that demon.

"Rin is mine and you better stay away from her," I hear the elitist say. He thinks he is so cool cause he is captain of the boys tennis team. Well, I am the king of bananas so that means my rank makes me more awesome than him.

"We'll see about that. She isn't exactly your girlfriend now is she," I say snarkily before walking away and heading to my own ride.

**-Day 3 : Attempt 3-**

Rinto being my official rival was getting to be really tough. The past two weeks have been a lot harder to get Rin alone without her male doppelgänger being around. I hated to admit it, but I was starting to fear that she actually loved Rinto and I would be nothing more than just her friend. No, I must think happy thoughts none of this depressing crap.

However no matter what I couldn't say those three words to her. Not even the simpler yet more childish version. "Rin Kagamine, I like-like you," I say to my reflection in the mirror of the boys bathroom. God, why must I be so hopeless at this?

I mutter words of encouragement in a sort of chant as I leave the bathroom back into the school hallway. Why was love such a hard emotion to express? I loved everything about Rin. From the cute way she walks and how her bow bounces with her every step to just her kind personality. She would help anyone in need of it, but if anyone was to hurt her she would hurt them right back. She was strong and could take care of herself if needed. I love her, but I can't seem to say it to her face.

I look out the window of the second floor. School had ended a good seven minutes ago so the few late stragglers were still making there way out of the building. Outside the window I see the tree Rin was standing under two weeks ago when I almost confessed to her. That was the closest I had ever gotten before Rinto screwed it all up. She wasn't under it today as the student body scheduled a quick meeting after school.

"What are you staring at Kagamine," says the one person I just couldn't stand.

"None of your business, Rinto," I try to stay calm holding back from growling at him again.

"That's were Rin usually stands on days unlike these, right? Well you're out of luck Kagamine as she is already mine," I look at him full on this time as he says this. His posture showed confidence and he held his phone up to his chest.

"Who says Rin is actually yours," I ask trying to withhold my anger or was it sadness from his last statement.

"This video does," he says like the snob he is waving his beloved white phone around in front of my face.

"You recorded it," I say raising my eyebrow up at him.

"Well I knew you wouldn't believe me if I just said it so I recorded it in secret. You can't see anything, but you can definitely hear it," he starts to unlock the screen at his comment and clicks play on the video.

"Rin, I love you," says the voice of Rinto. I hand tightens into a fist my knuckles turning white.

"Rinto, I-," There is a bit of a pause, but I can't help it and really want to punch something right now. It was definitely Rin's voice. Maybe I could punch Rinto, "I love you, too."

Rinto stops the video and smirks evilly. How could Rin love a guy like him. A guy who would go so far as to record their admission of love just to win like this was a game. How dare he thinks getting Rin's love is just a game.

Unable to control my anger I punch him square in the face. I felt a thrill of excitement for a moment. Rinto had stumbled back and held nose which was probably bleeding dropping his phone in the process.

There was no time to lose. I ran straight into the student council room slamming the door open. The student council members all looked at my dramatic display in shock, but this wasn't my first time being the center of attention so I didn't really mind. I had to tell her even if she rejects me.

"You can't be in love with him, Rin!"

"huh," she is completely flabbergasted and doesn't seem to have a clue about what I mean. Rinto has deceived her so far that he even brainwashed her! This is just terrible.

"You can't be in love with that jerk who thinks you are just a prize at the end of a game. I-I love you, Rin!"

The entire room is silent. I hear a chair being pushed back. I close my eyes waiting for something to happen. Will I get slapped or maybe punched like I did to Rinto. What if she just completely ignores me for the rest of her life and forgets me? That would be horrible!

What I didn't expect was a pair of soft lips connecting with my own. My eyes flutter open to see Rin's bright blue ones.

"Silly, I have waited for you to say that for quite awhile now. I love you too, Len."

I widen my eyes in shock at this statement. What about the video Rinto had. Now that I think about it after the pause it didn't sound like Rin at all! He faked it!

"W-what about Rinto, though," I ask still a bit curious.

"Rinto? He confessed his love for me yesterday in the gym, but I told him I loved you. Why do you ask," she asks me, but I didn't really register it completely. I was right. Rinto was faking that video recorded sound.

"No reason," I say as I lean in to capture her lips again. I had long forgot about the other members of the student council in the room. I didn't really care either because Rin Kagamine just kissed me and I kissed her back and she was mine. I loved her from the bottom of my heart and she loved me back. I couldn't be any happier than right now.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this was cute. I still get embarrassed just writing down simple kissing scenes like that. And once again I give you another fic written at 4 a.m. I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


End file.
